Sutet, Where's My Love!
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: [FOR FID #5] Siapa sangka sebuah tantangan aneh di bawah kaki saluran udara tegangan tinggi mampu menyatukan hati seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Matthew Williams? Gakuen!AU, PruCan, Shounen-ai inside. Oneshot fic.


_Hetalia Gakuen, Class 1-2..._

_02.10 PM..._

"Gilbert, _truth_ apa _dare?!_"

Yang ditanya—a.k.a Gilbert—langsung menegak air mineralnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Antonio, sohibnya.

"Kesesese~ _Dare!_"

"ELU, BERDIRI DI DEPAN SUTET DEKET TAMAN, TERUS TERIAK 'SUTET_, WHERE'S MY LOVE?_'!"

_Dengan sebotol air putih lalu Alfred disembur!_

_BURRRRSSSTTTT!_

"_Wedhus_, _dare_ apaan tuh?! Gak _awesome_, sompret!" gerutu Gilbert sembari mengelap mulutnya yang sempat menjadi _water cannon_ dadakan, sedangkan sasaran _water cannon_ biologis dari pelajar Jerman Timur itu—dengan kata lain, Alfred—mau tak mau harus membersihkan wajahnya.

"Heh, gitu-gitu manjur ye! Lu tau gak alasan kenapa Alfred sama Arthur bisa jadian!?" tanya Mathias—yang ikut bermain _truth or dare_ itu—setengah berseru, "Soalnya Alfred juga teriak kayak gitu di depan sutet!"

"Jangan nyebar gosip, ah!" seru Arthur tiba-tiba—dengan wajah merona—dari ambang pintu kelas, "Gak enak sama dia, tau!" lanjutnya—dalam keadaan wajah _blushing_ berat—sembari meletakkan tumpukan materi sejarah _fresh from printer_ di atas meja guru.

"_Cieeee... Manungsa wa__ḗ__ karo dheweke gendakan tenan ora~_" ledek Raden spontan, membuat wajah pelajar berkebangsaan Inggris itu semakin merona layaknya buah _maple_.

Uwooo, pelajar Indonesia itu hebat juga dalam _**menusuk**_ hati seorang ketua kelas _tsundere_ ya...

"Mesra amat sih~ Awas lho! Di sini banyak yang belom jadian!" sahut Faiq spontan.

Betul-betul saling menyambung seperti pemain sepak bola, bola sehabis ditendang Raden langsung digiring Faiq.

_Kena deh..._

"Ja-jangan godain dia lagi deh, _please_..."

Belum usai Raden dan Faiq menggoda Arthur, sekarang giliran satu kelas yang menggoda Alfred. Mana cara menggodainya seperti _oom-oom_ berhidung belang yang berniat mencari mangsa di tengah malam, alhasil mereka—Demi _Merlin_, mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih!—mulai menutupi wajahnya masing-masing.

_Aaawww..._

"Woi _bro_, kapan gue jalanin _dare_nya..?" tanya Gilbert datar sembari memasang ekspresi kusut—persis seperti pakaian yang baru diangkat dari jemuran dan tinggal disetrika.

"Hmm... Gimana kalo ntar malem?" jawab Francis seraya mengurut dagunya.

"Serah lu lah, gue mah cuma ngikut aja.." sahut Gilbert—dengan ekspresi kusutnya.

"Cuy, elu yang jadi saksinya ye~ Kalo perlu, dokumentasiin aja!" ujar Antonio setengah berseru seraya menyikut Alfred yang langsung meresponnya dengan acungan ibu jari plus kedipan sebelah matanya yang-entah-mengapa-rasanya-seperti-menggoda-perawa n-perawan. _Eeeeww~_

_Aduuuuh, nyadar pacar dooong~_

"Oki doki, _bro!_"

Dan nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang _**memalukan**_...

...bagi _**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hagane Giita-pyoon present**

**Sutet, Where's My Love?!**

**AU, mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, **_**human name inside**_**, **_**shounen-ai**_** diprioritaskan hadir, bahasa dan umpatan zaman sekarang masuk, **_**meme**_** dan **_**rage face**_** dari **_**9gag**_** dan sebangsanya ikut nampang, alur kelewat **_**fluffy**_** dan menjurus ke khayalan seorang jomblowati yang **_**desperate**_**, dan lain-lain...**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Daku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal yang berbau finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan daku hanya menulis ini untuk kesenangan belaka**

**Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #5**

**Don't Like Don't Review**

**Ittadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.25 PM..._

Gilbert tak habis pikir, dirinya yang baru beristirahat—karena baru saja ia pulang berbelanja—di sofa yang nyaman bin empuk dikejutkan dengan raungan bel rumahnya. Atas perintahnya, Ludwig—yang sebetulnya sama lelahnya dengan dirinya—membuka pintu dan menemukan Alfred dan Arthur—yang saling bertautan tangan layaknya pasangan _**yang semestinya**_—berdiri di balik pintunya.

_**S**__ugar __**H**__oney __**I**__ce __**T**__ea~!_

_Brace yourself,_sebentar lagi Gilbert akan dipermalukan di depan umum.

"_Bruder_, Alfred nyariin elu nih!" seru Ludwig dari pintu depan, membuat Gilbert mengerang sebal seraya beranjak bangun dengan setengah hati, seakan dirinya masih terjebak dalam medan magnet sofa empuk itu. Sambil memasang ekspresi super kusut—bahkan kusutnya melebihi wajah kusutnya saat dirinya bermain _truth or dare_ di kelas tadi siang—dihampirinya mereka yang masih berada di pintu depan.

_Semasa bodo muka kusut, yang penting gue masih keliatan awesome!_

"Gil, muka lu kusut amat. Abis ngapain lu?" tanya Alfred setengah meledek sambil menunjuk wajah kusut Gilbert, sepertinya ia _clueless_ mengingat ia tak tahu betapa lelahnya Gilbert setelah berbelanja.

"Gue abis belanja! Puas luh?!" jawab Gilbert ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Gue baru nyampe dan elu dateng di saat gue lagi istirahat. Gue capek, kampret! CAPEEEEEEK~!"

"O-o-oke, gue tau, gue tau... Ngomong-ngomong katanya anak ini elu dapet _dare_ itu ya?" tanya Arthur seraya menunjuk Alfred yang berada di sampingnya, membuat Ludwig melirik kakaknya dengan lirikan dapet-_dare_-apaan-lu.

_Crap! Gak bisa ngeles lagi gue!_ batin Gilbert was-was.

"I-i-iya, ehehe..." jawab Gilbert terbata-bata sembari mengusap tenguknya, menghiraukan ketiga mahkluk di sekitarnya yang memasang tatapan _oh-mai-gawt_-_syerem_-_cyin_ ke arahnya.

"Sekarang aja, gue mau sekalian jemput Peter nih!" sahut Arthur sambil melihat jam tangannya, terbayang sudah bagaimana amarah sang adik begitu mengetahui bahwa sang kakak terlambat menjemputnya hanya karena menjadi saksi terlaksananya sebuah _dare_ bin _impossibru_ itu.

_Uh-oh, sebentar lagi Arthur mengamuk.._

"Yowes lah! Lud, jaga rumah yak! Kalo ada yang nyariin bilangin gue lagi keluar, oke?" kata Gilbert sambil mengambil sepasang _sneakers_ hitam-putihnya yang berada di rak sepatu lalu memakainya.

"Hati-hati, _Bruder_! Jangan malem-malem pulangnya!" seru Ludwig dari ambang pintu seraya melambaikan tangannya begitu Gilbert meninggalkan rumah bersama Alfred dan Arthur.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di depan barisan sutet yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan tiang-tiang pencakar langit, sementara itu berdirilah Alfred dan Arthur di belakangnya yang siap menjadi saksi atas terlaksananya _dare_ super gaje itu.

"Gue...harus teriak sekarang nih?" tanya Gilbert setengah was-was seraya menunjuk rentetan sutet di depannya.

"Menurut loe?!" jawab Alfred—dengan ekspresi _you-don't-say_—sambil merogoh _Iphone_nya dari saku _jeans_nya.

"Buruan, pret! Gue mau jemput adek gue nih, kalo telat ntar dia ngambek sama gue!" seru Arthur tak sabar, terlihat jelas perempatan urat di keningnya.

"Awas lu, jangan direkam! Ketauan rekam gue raep pacar luh!" ancam Gilbert sambil menunjuk Alfred—yang sebetulnya sibuk mengatur kamera _Iphone_nya—yang memasang ekspresi...

..._syerem, men._

"_BLOODY HELL,_ AMIT-AMIT CABANG OLAHRAGA! NAJIS LUH!" teriak Arthur kesal, terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi porselennya itu. Sepertinya cinta tengah merasukinya, berhubung hatinya benar-benar sudah _**tercantol**_ dan terprogram hanya untuk Alfred _**FUCKING**_ Jones seorang. _D'aaaaaaawwww~_

"Siapa yang mau rekam elu, pe'aa! Gue lagi SMS-an sama sepupu guee~! Dia minta dijemput!" pekik Alfred yang masih menggenggam _Iphone_nya.

"Bentar, si Peter sama sepupu pacar lu satu—"

"—Iye, satu tempat les."

—Dan Gilbert bersumpah sepulangnya nanti ia akan membeli pisau cukur untuk mencukur alis enam tingkat milik ketua kelasnya itu besok.

_Enak saja memotong pembicaraan orang_...

"Gil, kalo elu gak ngelaksanain _dare_nya sekarang, besok siap-siap aja diledekin." kata Alfred dingin, membuat Gilbert meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Sesaat ia menghela napas, dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap barisan _**S**_aluran _**U**_dara_** TE**_gangan_** T**_inggi di depannya. Apa mau dikata, ia harus menjalankan _dare_ yang _impossibru_ itu.

_**HARUS**_, demi harga dirinya yang _awesome_ itu.

_Persetan dengan orang-orang, gue mau teriak sepuas-puasnya!_

"Udah siap nih ya!" seru Alfred yang diam-diam mengarahkan kamera _Iphone_nya ke arah Gilbert, "Satu... Dua... Tiga...!"

"...SUTEEEET, _WHERE'S MY LOVEEEEEEEE~!_"

Berteriaklah Gilbert—dengan wajah yang amat merah layaknya cabai merah—sekencang-kencangnya di depan barisan sutet, berharap mendapat jawaban dari beberapa—bukan, belasan _**S**_aluran _**U**_dara_** TE**_gangan_** T**_inggi yang berjejer di depannya, padahal yang ditanya—baca : sutet—hanya diam membisu di depannya.

_Kasihan_...

Siap-siap saja disangka _**ORANG GILA**_ atau mungkin dibalas dengan lemparan ember atau sandal—atau yang lebih parah lagi, _**BAKIAK**_—oleh warga sekitar yang terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"Ppffffttt—Teriakan lu mantep, Gil..." komentar Arthur—yang menahan tawa dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan pemuda Amerika Serikat itu—seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya, sedangkan yang dikomentari langsung _ngos-ngosan_ sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Terbayar sudah _dare_ _impossibru_ itu, tak ada lagi beban yang terganjal pada dirinya. Semasa bodo dengan warga sekitar, intinya _dare_ itu sudah ia lakukan.

"Woi, _Jerk _Arthur!"

Dapat terdengar seruan seorang anak kecil di _Kampuang nan jauh di mato~ Gunuang sansai bakuliliang~_

—ralat, seharusnya 'Dapat terdengar seruan seorang anak kecil di trotoar jalan dekat sutet itu.'

Yang dipanggil—alias Arthur—pun menengok ke sumber suara itu dan menemukan Peter, sang adik yang berlari menghampirinya seraya menenteng tasnya serta seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menggendong sebuah—atau seekor beruang kutub kecil. Pemuda itu memiliki sehelai rambut yang mengeriting di ujungnya, kedua manik _violet_nya terbingkai dengan kacamatanya, dan jika diperhatikan pemuda itu...

..._unyu, iih~_

_**HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA—**_

—dan Gilbert ber_fanboy_an sendiri di dalam hati.

Saking asyiknya Gilbert memuji _**UHUK**_keunyuan_**UHUK**_ pemuda itu dalam hati, ia tak menyadari bahwa kedua temannya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan elu-kenapa-obat-lu-abis-ya.

"Gil... Elu kenapaa...?" tanya Alfred panik sambil menepuk kedua pipi Gilbert dengan kencang.

"_Wedhus_, sakit pe'a!" jawab Gilbert sambil menabok pipi Alfred.

_Pipi dibalas pipi_...

"Jangan berantem ah!" seru Arthur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Peter kenapa malah ke sini?! Dibilangin kalo gak dijemput langsung pulang ke rumah!" gerutunya sambil menoyor kening Peter beberapa kali.

"Sakit, _desu yo!_" seru Peter sambil mengusapi keningnya, "Dari tadi aku nungguin _Jerk_ Arthur! Terus aku diajak Kak Matthew ke sini!" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk pemuda bermanik _violet_ itu.

"Ooo, makasih ya Matthew!" ujar Arthur seraya menunduk sopan, "Maaf ya, jadi ngerepotin..."

"E-e-enggak apa-apa kok..." timpal pemuda bermata _violet_—yang dipanggil Matthew—itu sambil ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

_Uh-oh, sepertinya akan ada yang menjadi korban..._

"Kalo gitu kita ke _cafe_ deket taman yuk! Sekalian kan traktirin dia yang udah jalanin—"

Ucapan Alfred terputus begitu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Gilbert berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan kosong dalam keadaan kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"—_WELP!_ GILBERT MIMISAN!"

"...EH?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_08.12 PM..._

_Malam ini malam yang awesome~_

Begitulah kata batin Gilbert—yang diajak ke _cafe_ oleh Alfred atas keberhasilannya melaksanakan _dare_ _**gila**_ itu—sambil bertopang dagu. Bagaimana tidak, dirinya sudah sukses menjalankan _dare_ _**S**_inting _**G**_ila _**M**_iring itu, dan sekarang ia duduk di samping pemuda unyu bin _cute_ yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai sepupu Alfred.

_DEMI WURST, DIA DUDUK DI SAMPING PEMUDA UNYU ITU!_

"Oi, jangan ngelamun aja! Nih pesenan luh!"

Pemuda Jerman—Timur—itu membuyarkan lamunannya begitu pesanannya berupa sepiring _waffle ice cream_ dan segelas _orange float_ diantarkan oleh Alfred yang kini duduk di samping Arthur yang tengah meletakkan pesanan untuknya dan Peter yang duduk di tengahnya dan entah mengapa mereka—_red_. Alfred, Arthur, dan Peter—terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia yang sedang makan di _cafe_.

_Wew, so cute~_

Diam-diam, pemuda _albino_ itu melirik ke arah Matthew yang menikmati _pancake ice cream_nya seraya menikmati _waffle_nya. Siapa sangka, yang dilirik pun hanya tersenyum manis dengan wajah tersipu ke arahnya—dan sukses membuat Gilbert semakin _**menggila**_ di dalam hati.

_MATTHEW, Y U SO CUTE~?!_

"Ehem," gumam Arthur sembari berdehem pelan, "Elu naksir ya~?"

"E-E-ENAK AJA!" pekik Gilbert gelagapan dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ketua kelasnya baru saja memperhatikannya.

_Nyaris~ Nyaris~_

"Muka lu merah amat, kayak kepiting rebus!" celetuk Alfred seraya terkekeh geli.

"Iya ih! Mukanya Om Asem merah banget, _desu yo_!" sahut Peter.

"Udah dong, jangan ledekin lagi. Kasian.."

Gilbert nyaris _**mati**_ tersedak begitu mengetahui bahwa pemuda super unyu itu—baca : Matthew—_**secara**_ tak langsung membelanya dari _**CORET**_ledekan_**CORET**_ sepupunya itu.

_ACIATCIATCIATCIAT~_

"_Git_, kayaknya ada yang lagi jatuh cinta tuh..." ujar Arthur seraya menyikut Alfred yang menyeruput _iced cappuccino_nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Alfred yang masih menyeruput _iced cappuccino_nya sambil melirik ke arah sampingnya, yang dilirik pun menunjuk Gilbert dengan ibu jarinya.

_BUUUURRSSSTT!_

—dan _cappuccino_ mancur pun terjadi. Mungkin air mancur terlalu _**mainstream**_ baginya...

"Serius lu?! Sama siapa?!" tanya Alfred heboh tanpa menghiraukan pakaiannya yang menjadi korban _cappuccino_ mancurnya.

"Sama dia..." jawab Arthur polos sambil menunjuk Matthew yang memasang ekspresi _oh-god-why_.

_BUUURRRSSSTTTT!_

Lagi-lagi _cappuccino_ mancur pun melayang.

"Bohong! Elu jangan percaya sama pacar lu, preet~!" sanggah Gilbert, betapa paniknya saat kedua temannya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah jatuh cinta dengan saudara salah satu temannya—apalagi ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi muke-gile-luh.

_Tuhan.. Tolong cabut nyawaku..._

"GILBERT, _Y U_ HARUS SUKA SAMA SEPUPU GUEE~?!" tanya Alfred setengah berteriak seraya bergaya a la _meme Y U NO_, sepertinya pertanda buruk mulai terlihat.

"Elu sih—" gerutu Gilbert dengan suara pelan kepada Arthur yang meresponnya dengan ekspresi kenapa-harus-gue-yang-disalahin.

"_Please_ deh Gil, elu kenapa harus suka sama sepupu gueee~?!" tanya Alfred dengan nada kecewa, "Kenapa harus Mattie~ Kenapa gak sama Roderiich~"

—sementara itu Roderich yang tengah memainkan piano tiba-tiba bersin—

"Elu mau gue digaplok pake piano?!" jawab Gilbert sedikit emosi.

"Kalo enggak sama Eliza gi—"

"—Sama aja nyari mati, goblok. Yang ada muka gue jadi gak _awesome_ gara-gara ditabokin mulu pake _frying pan_.."

—dan Alfred berencana untuk membanting tubuh Gilbert...

...ke arah belakang.

_Salah sendiri, kenapa seenaknya memotong ucapannya._

"_Please_ Gil, masalahnya gue gak terima kalo sepupu gue sampe jadian sama elu..."

Terdengar suara retakan kecil dari hati kecil Gilbert dan Matthew saat mendengarkan ucapan Alfred barusan. _Well_, sebetulnya Matthew _**juga**_ menyukai Gilbert—hanya saja ia menutupinya agar tak ketahuan oleh Gilbert dan sepupunya—sejak mereka bertemu di rentetan _**S**_aluran _**U**_dara _**Te**_gangan _**T**_inggi barusan. Dan Matthew juga tahu kalau Alfred adalah saudara yang _**KELEWAT**_ _overprotective_, bahkan ia pernah melihat sepupunya memukul seseorang dengan papan ski dengan _**ganas**_nya hanya gara-gara orang tersebut menggodanya.

Cukup sudah, _kokoro_ Gilbert dan Matthew mulai lelah...

"...jadi gue gak bisa biarin elu jadian sama Mattie."

_JLEEEEEBBB!_

—_everyone, let's give free puk-puk for Gilbert Beilschmidt.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokannya_...

_03.58 PM..._

Sudah ke sekian kali Gilbert menghapus beberapa kata yang salah ia tulis di buku catatannya, sekian kali pula ia gagal memfokuskan diri untuk mencatat materi fisika yang konon terkenal _**HEM**_susah_**HEM**_ bagi semua pelajar sepertinya. Kalaupun ditanya, alasannya hanya satu, yaitu...

Matthew.

Bayangan pemuda super unyu itu telah merenggut kefokusannya dalam mencatat materi salah satu cabang pelajaran IPA yang paling sulit itu, hal itu pula menyebabkan Gilbert berkali-kali tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran fisika karena ia selalu melamun saat sang guru menjelaskan materi.

_Oh God why..._

"Gil, dari tadi salah nyatet mulu, kenapa sih lu?" tanya Mathias yang duduk di sampingnya seraya bertopang dagu.

"Bukan urusan luh." jawab Gilbert datar seraya kembali mencatat coretan-coretan putih berupa angka dan huruf beranak pinak yang tertampang di papan tulis hitam di depannya.

"_Sekarepmu_ lah..." sahut Mathias sambil melanjutkan mencatat rumus-rumus fisika yang _**ASDFGHJKL**_susahnya minta ampun bin banyak itu.

Gilbert pun menghela napasnya begitu ia selesai menyalin catatan rumus-rumus serta teori-teori fisika di papan tulis—yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya ingin segera memeriksakan matanya di dokter mata atau mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya di depan papan tulis—ingin sekali ia keluar dari ruangan berdimensi segi empat itu.

_Wahai Dewi Fortuna, berikan pencerahan—_

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!_

Serentak seluruh siswa bersorak bahagia layaknya para tahanan yang dibebaskan dari penjara, tak terkecuali Gilbert. Setelah guru fisika mengakhiri pelajarannya dan keluar kelas, semua siswa pun mengekorinya seraya menenteng tas mereka.

"Ehm... Ini.. Gilbert ya...?"

Pemuda Jerman Timur itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok pemuda Kanada yang berdiri di belakangnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

_Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba~_

"A-ada apa?" tanya Gilbert gelagapan—oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merah merona—di depan Matthew, ia hiraukan beberapa murid yang bersiul-siul dengan _innocent_nya—bahkan jika diperhatikan ada yang _**nekat**_ memotret mereka berdua.

"Bo-boleh kan kita... pulang bareng?" jawab Matthew terbata-bata, bulir-bulir keringat pun mulai terlihat di keningnya dan rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya, membuat dirinya makin terlihat unyu di mata Gilbert.

"Kesesese~ Kebetulan gue pengen ngajak lu pulang bareng!" sahut Gilbert dengan cengiran khasnya, berusaha terlihat _awesome_ di mata pemuda Kanada itu, "Ayo kita pulang bareng!"

"I-iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Gak pulang bareng sepupu lu?"

"Rencananya," jawab Matthew, "Tapi katanya Al dia eskul basket, jadinya disuruh pulang sendiri..."

_Bilang aja sekalian pacaran..._ celetuk Gilbert dalam hati, diperhatikannya jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul tiga lewat lima menit, berarti sudah lima menit mereka berjalan bersama.

"Hooo... Eh ngomong-ngomong elu kelas berapa sih?" tanya Gilbert kembali seraya meregangkan ototnya yang lumayan regang.

"A-aku kelas 1-1, kalo Gilbert sendiri?" jawab Matthew dengan suara pelannya–yang justru bagi Gilbert malah terlihat unyu.

Aih, cinta memang mampu membutakan apapun...

"Gue? Gue kelas 1-2, bareng sepupu lu!" sahut Gilbert sambil ber'kesesese' ria, "Kok kayaknya elu jarang keliatan pas istirahat sih?"

"A-aku suka gak kuat di tempat rame, gak tau kenapa.." ujar Matthew terbata-bata.

Dapat disimpulkan bahwa seorang Matthew Williams ini adalah seorang _**PEMALU**_. Sekian dan terima kasih.

"Hooo... Eh _Birdie_..." kata Gilbert pelan, membuat wajah Matthew memerah, "Ta-tadinya gue pengen ngajak elu keluar ntar malem, cuma—"

"—a-aku sih mau-mau aja..."

Seketika kedua manik _ruby_nya membulat begitu mendengar ucapan Matthew barusan. Kalau mengajak orangnya langsung sih tidak apa-apa, masalahnya ini sepupunya bagaimana...

"Te-terus dia—"

"—katanya dia mau keluar juga kok."

Sekilas seulas senyum pun terbentuk dari bibir Gilbert, kalau sudah begini berarti rencananya untuk _**BERKENCAN**_ dengan Matthew akan berhasil.

"Kayaknya aku udah sampai nih.." ujar Matthew sambil berdiri di sebuah rumah berpagar merah.

"Ya udah, gue duluan ya! Ntar gue jemput lu jam 7!" seru Gilbert yang berlari meninggalkan Matthew seraya melambaikan tangannya, ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda berkebangsaan Kanada itu tersenyum tulus di belakangnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.04 PM..._

Kini kedua pemuda itu berjalan berbarengan kembali, bedanya kali ini mereka saling bertautan tangan. Matthew mulai mengarahkan kedua manik violetnya ke sepasang manik _ruby_ milik Gilbert yang mulai meresponnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kita ke _cafe_ yuk, gue haus nih lama-lama..." ajak Gilbert sambil meraba lehernya, sedangkan Matthew hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Asalkan diajak Gilbert ia pun mau-mau saja—

—kecuali jika diajak untuk _**if-you-know-what-i-mean**_. Mungkin ia akan menjejalkan mulut Gilbert dengan tongkat _hockey_ miliknya jika hal itu terjadi...

Sesampainya di _cafe_, mereka pun segera duduk di tempat yang secara kebetulan berada di samping jendela. Sang pelayan pun menghampiri mereka, menanyakan menu apa yang akan dipesan. Setelah selesai dalam urusan menu, mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hoo, jadi elu kapten tim hoki sekolah? Keren dong...?" tanya Gilbert setengah tak percaya, sedangkan Matthew hanya tertawa kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Enggak juga, aslinya aku gak suka dikenal banyak orang. Kalo Gilbert sendiri, katanya jadi bek di tim sepak bola sekolah ya?" jawab Matthew.

"Iya, kesesese~ Bareng adek gue yang _awesome_ itu..." timpal Gilbert penuh percaya diri. Mereka pun mengobrol dengan serunya—mulai dari tukar nomor _handphone,_ hingga membicarakan hal-hal aneh—sampai seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanannya.

Seraya menikmati makanan, mereka tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan. Saat itu juga, Gilbert mempunyai rencana _**UHUK**_menembak_**UHUK**_ Matthew untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Memang, ia baru bertemu dengannya malam kemarin namun ia harus mendeklarasikan cintanya kepada Matthew sebelum terlambat.

Namanya sudah jatuh cinta, ujung-ujungnya mereka ingin selalu bersama. _Aaaawww~_

Tanpa terasa sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan _**EKHEM**_kencan_**EKHEM**_ mereka, saat Gilbert dan Matthew hendak membuka pintu _cafe_ tiba-tiba tangan pemuda _albino_ tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang juga hendak keluar _cafe_.

"Lho, Mattie?"

"Eeeh.. Al?"

_**HOLY CRAB!**_

Ketahuan sudah tujuan Gilbert untuk mengajak Matthew keluar, karena orang yang bersentuhan dengan tangannya adalah Alfred yang juga sedang kencan dengan Arthur.

_Nah lho..._

"Lah Gil, elu ngapain ngajak Mattie ke mari?!" tanya Alfred setengah kesal sambil menunjuk Matthew.

"Lah, orang dia sendiri yang mau!" jawab Gilbert setengah menyanggah.

"Terus kenapa Mattie mau diajak dia?!" tanya Alfred dengan nada yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Diajak sama dia..." jawab Matthew polos seraya menunjuk Gilbert.

_Plok_.

Alfred pun pusing.

"Au ah, masa bodo!" seru Alfred kesal sambil menarik keluar Matthew dari _cafe,_ "Artie pulang sendiri ya!"

Seketika Gilbert dan Arthur memandang daun pintu _cafe_ yang bergoyang kencang, lalu melirik satu sama lain sebelum pemuda Inggris itu menepuk pundak kiri pemuda _albino_ itu.

"_I know that feel,_ Gil..." ujar Arthur bernada simpati, "Dia orangnya emang _overprotective_, gue jalan sama orang lain aja gak dibolehin.."

—_let's give free puk-puk 'again' for Gilbert Beilschmidt... and Arthur Kirkland..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One week later_...

Sudah satu minggu lebih Gilbert kehilangan kontak dengan Matthew, setiap ia menelepon pemuda unyu itu yang mengangkatnya justru Alfred dengan teriakan-teriakan layaknya ancaman seorang ibu kost yang menagih salah satu penghuni kostnya yang menunggak selama enam bulan.

Sepertinya _kokoro_ Gilbert sudah lelah untuk menunggu...

"Sabar lah _bro,_ kan si _eyebrows_ itu udah bilang kalo pacarnya kayak begitu..." ujar Antonio berusaha menghibur Gilbert, sekaligus menenangkan Arthur yang mulai emosi akibat diledeki olehnya.

"Lagian, elu buru-buru amat pengen nembak dia. Baru juga ketemu seminggu kemaren..." timpal Francis sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ya abis, kalo gak cepet-cepet keburu diambil orang!" seru Gilbert seraya menggumam dengan kesalnya.

"Men, cinta itu jangan dibawa cepet-cepet... Biarkan cinta itu mengalir~" ujar Mathias sambil bergaya a la sang pujangga "gagal".

"Pret, kalo kelamaan sama aja bolong.." komentar Gilbert setengah menggerutu.

"Bener juga sih emang..." timpal Arthur sambil mengurutkan dahinya, "Oh iya Gil, elu barusan disuruh ketemu sama Al!" lanjutnya.

"...Ngapaiiin~?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada horor, terbayang sudah dirinya akan dibanting sana-sini oleh Alfred gara-gara mengajak Matthew kencan tanpa seizinnya.

_Ngeri men.._

"Tau, kayaknya ngomongin nasib elu sama Matthew..." jawab Arthur santai sambil membuka novelnya, "Katanya, disuruh ketemu di lapangan! Sekarang!"

Gilbert pun meneguk liur seraya berjalan menuju pintu kelas, sementara itu secara diam-diam Francis, Antonio, Arthur, dan Mathias mengikuti Gilbert menuju lapangan. Sesampainya di sana—tepatnya di sisi lapangan—dapat terlihat Gilbert berhadapan dengan Alfred yang baru saja bermain basket.

"_Bro..._"

_DHEG!_

Dalam sekejap jantung Francis, Antonio, dan Mathias berdebar-debar, berharap sahabat mereka tidak dibantai habis-habisan oleh pemuda Amerika Serikat itu.

"Lah, kok elu malah biasa-biasa aja?!" tanya Mathias setengah berbisik sambil menengok ke arah Arthur yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Gue udah tau kelanjutannya, bahkan gue sendiri yang minta..." jawab Arthur datar sambil melihat ke arah lapangan, tepat ke arah sang kekasih yang kini sudah memegang kedua pundak Gilbert yang komat-kamit menyebutkan doa, takut dibanting sana-sini sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Pacar lu, elu—" tanya Antonio setengah terkejut.

"Gini ceritanya..."

_**Flashback on**_

"_Al, please... Restuin mereka..." ujar Arthur sambil memeluk lengan kanan Alfred yang asyik memainkan PSPnya._

"_Enggak! Ntar kalo Mattie kejadian apa-apa gimana?!" sahut Alfred sambil memajukan bibirnya._

"_Pleaseeee~ Ntar aku traktir hamburger deh..." lagi-lagi Arthur menggoda kekasihnya untuk mengizinkan Gilbert melamar Matthew untuk menjadi __**KEKASIH**__nya._

"_ENGGAAAK~!" pekik Alfred, "Artie sayang, konsistenku udah begini. Pokoknya gak bisa diganggu gugat, ngerti?"_

"_Gak!" seru Arthur dengan nada keras, kepalanya mulai mendidih akibat sifat keras kepala Alfred. "Pacar itu harus diturutin kemauannya!"_

"_Hhh... Ini kan beda lagi, Artie~" sanggah Alfred seraya menghela napas bersamaan dengan Arthur yang mulai putus asa. Dirinya tahu sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki sang pacar sulit dihilangkan, sekali tak setuju ujung-ujungnya dipaksa untuk setuju._

_PUSIIIIIING!_

_Perlahan Arthur melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Alfred yang masih berkutat dengan PSPnya dan melenggang pergi menuju kamar. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali..._

_...sambil menenteng macbooknya._

"_Al, pinjem ya..." ujar Arthur sambil memainkan macbooknya, diam-diam ia mengarahkan cursor menuju file-file khusus anime milik Alfred dan secara kebetulan ia mempunyai rencana seputar file-file tersebut._

"_Hee? Artie mau nga—AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_Wajah Alfred mulai pucat begitu melihat Arthur—dengan ekspresi datarnya—mengarahkan cursornya ke tulisan "DELETE", hendak menghapus file-file miliknya._

"_Ja-jangan dihapus, Artiee~" ujar Alfred sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Arthur yang masih bergeming._

"_Al..." sahut Arthur sambil memasang ekspresi seperti hendak menangis._

"_...Jangan duain aku sama Madoka..."_

_JGEEEERR!_

"_AKU GAK DUAIN ARTIE SAMA MADOKAAA~!" __teriak Alfred._

"_Jangan bohong, Al… Aku tau aku diduain sama Madoka…" sahut Arthur pelan dengan ekspresi hampir menangisnya—yang sukses membuat Alfred terenyuh._

"_O-oke.. Aku beneran gak duain Artie sama Madoka, seriusan… Tapi jangan hapus file animeku~" ujar Alfred sambil memeluk Arthur yang menghela napas._

"_Oke, tapi ada satu syarat.." kata Arthur sambil melirik Alfred yang masih memeluknya, "Restuin Gilbert sama Matthew…."_

"_O-okay, my lovely Artie~"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"…Muke gile…." gumam Mathias, "Elu jadi pacarnya Alfred tega bener…"

"Sekali-kali ditegain gak apa-apa lah…" sahut Arthur datar sambil menonton dari sisi lapangan.

"...Gue restuin hubungan lu sama Mattie~"

Gilbert pun hanya ber_jawdrop_ dengan tak elitnya di depan Alfred yang terkekeh geli, sungguh ini di luar nalarnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Alfred F. Jones yang terkenal dengan _overprotective_nya bisa merestui hubungannya dengan Matthew.

"Gue serius, Gil." lanjut Alfred seraya memeluk Gilbert layaknya _meme i-know-that-feel_, "Cepet jadian sama dia ya, _bro..._"

"Akhirnya direstuin juga..." komentar Francis seraya mengeluarkan air mata, "_Angleterre_, pacar lu—"

Seketika Francis memasang ekspresi horor begitu menemukan Arthur yang kini tergolek dalam keadaan mulut berbusa di sampingnya.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

"...WOOOOI, ALFRED KAMPREEET~! PACAR LU PINGSAN!" teriak Mathias panik dari sisi lapangan.

"GYAAAAA~ ARTIEEEEE~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_05.35 PM..._

Pemuda Jerman—Timur—itu menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali, diliriknya jam tangannya yang bertengger di pergelangan kirinya. Sudah lima belas menit—sejak selesai melakukan eskul sepak bolanya—ia menunggu di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah, menanti Matthew—yang _**katanya**_ akan menuju pintu gerbang.

"Tch, lama amat sih.." gerutu Gilbert sambil berdecak kesal, kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah sebelum...

"...Gil..."

...Matthew berlari menghampirinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku telat. Tadi ada rapat..." ujar Matthew pelan.

"E-enggak apa-apa kok. Gue juga baru nyampe..." timpal Gilbert santai, sebenarnya pemuda _albino_ itu merindukan suara lembut Matthew. Maka tak heran jika ia agak gelagapan saat berbicara dengan Matthew barusan.

"Hooo... Katanya Al, Gil mau ngomong sesuatu ya?" tanya Matthew polos, yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bilang aja, aku gak marah kok…"

Gilbert pun menghela napasnya, kedua tangan dan dahinya mulai berkeringat. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, akan tetapi ia takut bahwa Matthew tak membalas perasaannya. Di samping itu, Matthew sangat berharap Gilbert menyatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Maklum, sebagai seorang pemalu ia tak begitu terkenal—ia hanya terkenal sebagai kapten tim hoki sekolah—alhasil tak ada yang menaruh hati padanya.

"Ma-Mattie…." kata Gilbert terbata-bata, "_Ich liebe dich, Mattie!_"

Pemuda berkebangsaan Kanada itu hanya membulatkan kedua manik violetnya di depan pemuda Jerman yang menutupi mulutnya. Mulutnya terkunci rapat seakan-akan tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata apapun, sehingga membuat Gilbert berharap cemas, berharap Matthew membalas cintanya.

"_I-I-I love you…._" sahut Matthew seraya menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona dengan kedua tangannya akan tetapi Gilbert menghalanginya.

"Jangan takut, _Birdie…_ Kita ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama…" ujarnya sambil memeluk Matthew, "Bahkan sepupu lu restuin kita berdua kok…"

Matthew menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan tak percaya, sekilas setetes air mata—air mata bahagia tentunya—mengalir dari sudut kedua manik violetnya beserta seutas senyum di bibirnya. Gilbert hampir terjungkal ke belakang begitu melihat Matthew memeluknya sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Sssshhh… Jangan nangis, ntar gue disangka bikin anak orang nangis lho…" ujar Gilbert seraya mengusap rambut _blonde_ Matthew yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Sayang, adegan romantis ini harus diakhiri karena….

"WOI ASEM! UDAH GUE RESTUIN JUGA KAGAK DIKASIH PJ LAGI!"

Serentak Gilbert menandang horor Alfred—dan teman-temannya—yang membawa poster bertuliskan _GILBERT LOVE MATTHEW 4EVER_—

—dengan bonus tulisan _NB : PJNYA JANGAN LUPA YAA~_

"ASDFGHJKL! SIALAAAAN~! GAK AWESOME LU PADA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**KETERANGAN**

"_Cieeee... Manungsa wa__ḗ__ karo dheweke gendakan tenan ora~" _: "Cieeee... Perhatian banget sih sama pacarnya~"

**Author Note**

_Happy Fujo/fudanshi Independence Day,_ kawaaan~! Sumpeh, ini jam-jam berakhirnya FID dan baru kelar sekaraaaang~! /PadahalIniUdahDibikinSebulanYangLalu

Sempet bingung pengen ikutan apa kagak berhubung waktu kepepet, dan _alhamdulillah_ daku dikasih waktu buat ngikut FID…. DAN JADILAH FIC _**CORET**_ABAL_**CORET**_ INI~! /plok

Oke sip, akhir kata silakan layangkan review/kritik/saran di kotak _review~_


End file.
